Beast Warriors
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: Harry gets this weird inheritance and also gets a new responsibilty put on his shoulders. To find out what it is, then you have to read this story. Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing. ch.8 updated, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, peoples. Please don't kill me, but I had to put another story up. I know that I need to update more chapters on the others stories, but I can't help myself. So, please forgive me. Well, here's the story.**

**Oh, and one more thing, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!!! So don't sue me. The only characters I own are my own, kay.**

'thoughts'  
"speak"  
_'beast speak'  
parseltongue_

* * *

**Prolouge**

Harry was sitting on his bed, watching the time on the clock go by. The time now was 11:55 and he was waiting for his 16th birthday.

'I wonder if I'll get a magical inheritance like Ron and Hermione did?' Harry thought.

4 minutes...

'I doubt it will be a creature inheritance.' He thought chuckling.

3 minutes...

'But if I did get a creature inheritance, what will I be.' He questioned himself.

2 minutes...

'Not a Veela, because i'll be chased around by girls and boys. Not that I mind about the boys but not the girls.'

1 minute...

'Not an Incubus, because I don't want to be a sex obsessed freak.'

40 seconds...

'Not a Vampire. It's not that I have anything against them, it's just I don't want to drink blood once a month.'

20 seconds...

'Definately not a Werewolf. I already have Remus to worry about. Speaking of Remus, I wonder how he is with Sirius gone?'

5 seconds...

sigh'I wish he was still here. I still feel guilty about-' "AHHHH!!"

A shock of pain shot through him like a Cruciatus Curse times ten. He started to feel silver black fur growing all over his body. His arms and legs grew a little bit in length and formed claws. His mouth formed into a large snout of some sort of canine. His human ears formed into his skin and large wolf ears formed on top of his head. His legs then formed into dog-like legs. Then his muscles thickened in his legs so they were strong enough for him to stand on. When the transformation was finished, he stood to be 8'11"(a/n: If he was walking of all fours, he'll be about 4'6".). He looked at his reflection and saw that there's a hint of gold mixed to his eye color. When he looked closer at himself, he saw that he was some sort of feral wolf. He was brought back to the present when he heard foot steps walking towards his door. His instincts took over and he lifted his nose and scented the air. He started growling in his throat when he smelled his uncle, who was outside the door. He quickly hid in the shadows next to the door and waited for his uncle to walk inside. After awhile, the door opened and Vernon waddled inside.

"Boy! Get up and fix breakfast or I'll beat you to the pulp! I don't give a care about what your freak friends said." Vernon yelled.

When he didn't get an answer he fully walked inside. Harry quietly closed the door behind Vernon and his uncle whipped around and looked.

"You better come out! I know you closed the door!" Vernon yelled with the hint of fear.

Harry snarled and attacked him.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

-Downstairs-

Petunia looked upstairs when she heard Vernon yell.

"Vernon, are you alright up there?" Petunia asked from the bottom of the steps.

No answer.

Petunia hesitantly walked up the stairs and towards Harry's room. Dudley was curious of what happened and followed her upstairs. When Petunia opened the door, she saw Vernon's body on the floor. There was a few blood splaters on the walls and windows and a pool of blood surrounded Vernon. She looked in horror at the beast that was standing above her once living husband. Dudley also saw the beast standing over his father and yelled, catching the attention of the wolf-like creature.

Harry looked up when her heard his cousin yell and started growling.

Petunia screamed when Harry lunged at her and pulled Dudley back back down the stairs and into the livingroom.

Harry chased after her and pounced her before she could turn the corner, Harry tightly wrapped his teeth around her neck and twisted her head. When he let go, Petunia was dead. Harry then started searching for Dudley. He walked around the kitchen looking for Dudley and saw him sitting in the corner, shaking.

"Pl-please, d-don't kill me. I w-will do anything, anything you want. Just, pl-please don't kill me." Dudley begged.

Harry didn't really care what he said. He lunged at Dudley, with his mouth open wide.

"AHHHHHH!!"

-half and hour later-

Remus Lupin appariated outside Number 14 (is that the number?). He didn't care if the muggles saw him, he just wanted to see his cub. Dumbledor told him not to come here, but he came here anyway. Ever since Sirius death, he had very little faith in the Headmaster. He also couldn't believe that Hermione and Ron weren't Harry's real friends. They were only with him for fame and money. He has to get Harry out of here before Dumbledor gets him and brings him to that hell hole of a house. He quickly walked to the front door and knocked.

Knock-Knock

Remus waited for a few minutes and no one answered. He knocked again, and still, no answer. So he took out his wand, unlocked the door, and walked inside.

"Harry?" Remus called, "Harry?!"

Remus looked around, but then sensed something coming from the kitchen. He slowly walked towards the kitchen, with his wand raised. When he walked inside, he saw blood all over the cabinets and floor. He looked around see where the blood was coming from, and found Harry's cousin Dudley, dead on the floor. He then heard a low growl coming from behind him and swiftly turned around. His eyes widened when he saw a feral wolf beast towering over him. He sensed Harry's scent coming from the wolf and looked at the beast in confusion.

"Harry?" Remus asked hesitantly.

Harry noticed that the person infront of him was Remus. The wolf inside him sensed that he cared about him and didn't attack. Harry lowered his ears and whimpered.

"Harry, what happened to you?" Remus asked.

Harry whimpered,_ 'I don't know. I was waiting for my inheritance last night and I changed into this wolf-like beast.'_

"I didn't expect you to change into a wolf. I thought you would change into a tiger like your father."

Harry's head tilted to the side, _'What do you mean? Was father like me?'_

"Well, he was a black tiger to be exact. And your mother, Lily, was a cat hybrid. (a/n: If you want, I can list all the people and what beast they will be on the next chapter. If you do then say it in your review.) You see, the reason that I'm surprised is because the wolf is the strongest animal out of all of them," Remus explained. "I won't tell you what the other are because you'll have to find each other on your own, but I'll help you look for them."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Come on, we don't have that much time left. We need to leave here before Dumbledore gets here. He's been using you Harry, Hermione and Ron also." Remus said.

Harry snarled and put aside the thought that he had to pay them back for what they did. He walked on all fours and followed Remus out the house. When they got out of the wards, Remus wraped his arm around Harry's neck and appariated to his flat.

* * *

**Well, that's the prolouge. So should I update the next chapter? Yes, no, maybe? Well, tell me in when you review this story, kay. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, peoples. I'm sorry for those of you that had to wait for a long time for this chapter, so don't kill me, please. Anyway, I've writen this chapter in two different ways. I decided to go with this way, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was September 1, and everyone was in the Great Hall. At the head table, Dumbledore was still pissed off about how his weapon has slipped out of his fingers. Severus and Minerva were mentaling cheering happily. Snape stopped hating Harry when he found out that Dumbledore didn't care a thing about him. He made a mental not to himself to ask the boy for forgiveness. McGonagul was still against that fact about Harry living at the Dursleys. She also knew about Remus taking Harry away from there. That was the main reason why she was happy. Also about Remus being assigned to teach DADA again. She made a mental note to go to his quarters to ask him about Harry's summer after the Welcoming Feast. After a few minutes of hearing the students talking about their summers, Dumbledore got up and waiting for everyoe to quiet down.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and for those of you that are new, Welcome to your first year. Now before I begin, I'll like to make a few wuick announcements to make. It seems that Mr. Potter-" Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by the banging on the Great Hall doors. Everyone was silent and turned towards the doors. They all could see that the doors were straining against whatever or whomever was on the other side. A few of the students were surprised when the sensed who it was. (a/n: You can probably guess who or what they are.) After a few more loud bangs, the two doors flew open. The figure looked to be around six feet or taller, had on a trench coat, and black kaki pants.

The figure calmly walked in and stopped in the middle of the walkway. The person had shaggy black hair and healthy tanned skin. If you looked close enough, you could see that he was pretty muscular. Dumbledore's eyes widened when he noticed who it was.

"Harry? Harry, my boy, is that you?" He asked.

Harry smirked when he looked at the headmaster.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name again. It's 'Mr. Potter' to you old man." Harry said coldly to him.

Everyone was surprised when he addressed the headmaster like that. They were even more surprised to hear a hissing sound coming from around Harry's neck.

_Master, when can I start frightening those who batrayed you._ said the snake.

_Soon, Celsar, soon._ Harry answered.

"Mr. Potter, what was that?" Dumbledore asked, already pissed off as it.

"Oh, my new familiar. Celsar and Hedwig get along very well with each other." Harry answered.

"May I asked what creature Celsar is, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore asked starting to get inpatient.

Harry just smirked again and unwrapped Celsar from around his neck. He gently layed him down on the floor and rose back up.

"Celsar's a Shadow-Shifter. He has the ability to change into any type serpent that ever lived." Harry said.

Dumbledore's eyes widened when he looked at the snake that was coolly moving its body from side to side.

"Harry! What has gotten into you!" Hermione yelled from behind him.

Harry turned towards her and glared. Celsar sensed this and started moving towards her.

"You better hold you tongue mudblood or I'll show you your place in this world." Harry threatened.

Fred and George exchanged glances with one another and nodded. Fred raised his nose ans smelled Harry's scent just to conform who he was. He then whispered in George's ear and they both stood up.

Harry glanced towards then and watched them walking towards him.

"We know what you are." Fred said. George nodded in agreement. They both stopped walking when Harry started growling.

"Oh really, then what am I then?" Harry growled.

"You're one of us, except your our leader." George answered.

Fred and George then started glowing. Both their hands changed to paws and claws. They stated taking a shape of some sort of huge feline. Red fur grew all over their bodies, Fred's fur was more of a darker red then George and black strips started to appear. Then their clothes changed to a fighting uniform. (a/n: I'm still trying to think of how the male and female fighting uniform looks. Each one looks different for each animal. So think whatever you like to think of what the uniforms look for now.) George's uniform was yellow and green, while Fred's was orange and grey. When the transformation was finished, they both looked towards Harry, with their tails moving smoothly back and forth.

Most of the people in the Great Hall gasped while a few people just watched like nothing happened.

Harry nodded towards both of them and quickly changed to his beast form. Once again, people gasped, except a bit louder, while Fred and George nodded respectfully to him.

_' So, both of you are the legendary twin tigers. I've read a lot about your animal forms. You two are the best when it comes to tag team fighting. Let's see if both of you are as strong as I've read about.'_

Harry snarled and charged towards the tigers. Fred and George split from each other before Harry get to them.

The professors transfigured the tables into bleachers and set them along side the walls. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on one side, while Gryffindor and Slytherin on the other. Celsar moved to the side wall also.

George's claws enlarged and he swipped at Harry's left arm Harry lept out of the way before he could be seriously damage but still managed to get fatal claw marks. Fred charged towards Harry and rammed him in the side. Harry then grabbed a hold of Fred's neck, rammed him into the wall, and ran around the Great Hall, while dragging Fred against the wall. Then he leapt up into the air and started kicking and punching Fred in every angle. Everyone had trouble keeping up with him because he was moving so fast. Harry then gripped onto Fred's shirt, around the middle, and spun around like a syclone, downwards, towards the ground. Both Harry and Fred crashed to the ground.

George then came out of nowhere and tackled Harry on his side. Harry ran into the wall, and recovered fast enough to dodge George's punch.

'Well, one down, one to go. Man, that attack I did took a lot out of me.' Harry thought, while blocking George's kicks and punches.

Harry then got tired of blocking George's attacks. He then lept away from George and rammed him in the stomach with his shoulder.

George crashed into the opposite wall and slowly slide down the the ground.

Harry panted heavily for a few minutes then walked towards George. When he go to him, he held out his clawed hand to him.

_'You and your brother are both worthy fighters. Would you both like to join me?'_ Harry asked.

George hesitated for a moment, then grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. They both walked to Fred and helped him up when they saw him struggle. George then nodded to Harry.

_'It would be an honor to join you. We're also sure that the others' would want to join you also.'_ George said.

Harry's eyes widened. _'What do you mean by others?'_

George nodded towards something behind him.

Harry spun around and saw four people standing behind him.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, Ashley Syrus, a 4th year from Hufflepuff, and Marcus Fline from Ravenclaw. (a/n: I know he wouldn't be in Hogwarts anymore but I like to still have him in here.) All four of them changed to their beast forms. Draco was a wolf like Harry, except he had silverey white fur instead of silvery-black. Blaise was a lion with light brown fur and a black mane. Ashley was a panther with ebony black fur, and Marcus was a mole. (a/n: Incase you don't know what a mole is, a mole is a type of rodent that burrows holes and tunnels underground. A bad think about then though is that their blind.)

Everyone gasped when they saw those people, even the American transfer student changed into a beast.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This is the first time that I've put a fighting seen in my stories. Well, this other times it had to do with Poke'mon but other than that this is my first time. Tell me what you think in your review, 'kay. **

**Thanks for reading this story. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry was back in his human form, inside the common room. Hermione and Ron pretty much made it clear that they didn't want to hang out with him anymore. Ron was sill pissed off about Fred and George being able to change into monsters and he couldn't. Speaking of Fred and George, they were climbing down the stairs to the common room, and sat down on either side of Harry. Celsar was asleep, wrapped around his arm.

_'So what are you dong to do now, lead?'_ Fred asked.

_'I'm thinking of how to find the other beast warriors. There's still several others out there. Their not too far away from here. Two of them are the closest. One lives on the grounds while the other is residing in the castle.' _Harry said thoughtfully.

_'We'll help you all the way, lead. There's something I think you should know that will help us with our search.'_ George said.

Harry glanced towards him, _'And what would that be, may I ask?'_

_'I have a pretty good hunch that Professor McGonagul is a beast.'_ George said, Fred nodded in agreement.

_'Do you know what sort of animal she could be?'_ Harry asked, now having his full attention on the twins.

_'We're not sure but we're still have a good hunch that she is one of us.'_ Fred said. (a/n: Oh, another thing I need to add, they can speak beast language in both of their forms. That's all, I'll leave you alone.)

_'Alright, during Transfiguration, I'll see if she's one of us.'_ Harry said making his final decision.

Fred and George nodded in agreement.

Nextday, Harry woke up and got ready for the morning. Fred and George were already in the common room waiting for him. They both nodded respectfully to him when he walked by and followed him out the portrait door and towards the Great Hall.

When they got to the Great Hall, Harry sat with the twins, instead of his usual seat with Hermione and Ron. Harry sensed a presence of someone standing behind, he looked up and saw Lavender smiling at him.

"Hi Harry. I was wondering if you will-" Lavender started.

"Whatever it was going to be, I don't care." Harry said, stateing that the talk was over.

Lavender stomped away with a huff to her usual seat. George and Fred snickered while watching her leave.

_'You think that was a bit harsh, Harry?'_ George asked.

_'Humans are so lowly. I really don't care about them anymore.'_ Harry said.

_'What about Voldemort?'_ Fred asked.

_'I can just let the bastard win the war for all I care, but I still have to defeat him because this stupid ass prophecy states that both of us can't live while the other is still alive. So I'm going to have to kill him.'_ Harry said.

They sat there in silence, eatting their breakfast until Harry remembered about something that he wanted to ask.

_'How was I able to fight like that?'_ Harry asked.

_'It was the wolf in you. Whenever you fight, it pretty much takes over a little bit. It mentally tells you what moves to use while fighting your opponent so you won't be clueless as to what to do.'_ Fred explained.

_'I wonder how we came to be, or where the animal in us came from?'_ Harry said to himself.

_'That question is still not answered and I don't think it ever will be. There's no evidence what so ever to where the beast warriors came from.'_ George said.

_'What if someone does find something?'_ Harry asked.

_'Their memory is erased. You see, one of the creatures that are like us are the Phoenix. There's a myth saying that every generation, a boy or girl is born to having the ability to change into a phoenix. But, no one has ever found one because they have the ability to change into other kinds of birds, so their able to hide themselves among them. But some how, they know that when someone or something is close to finding the secret of the beast warriors, they're always there to erase the person's memory of it all. Other beast warriors' can find the phoenix but they don't have a strong sense of smell as the wolf.'_ Fred explained.

_'So, I can just go outside right not and find him or her just like that?'_ Harry asked, snapped his fingers to show his point.

_'Well, he or she won't be that easy to find. There's also others that want to find them as well.'_ said a voice behind them.

Harry swiftly turned around and saw the american girl from yestarday.

_'Ashley, what are you doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Hufflepuff table?'_ George asked.

_'Yeah, but I over heard your conversation and thought I'd join in. You don't mind me sitting here, don't you lead?' _Ashley asked.

_'Not at all.'_ Harry said, moving over a bit, _'Now what's this about others wanting to find the phoenix?'_

_'Well, there's the bad guys for instance, like Voldemort for example.' _Ashley said.

_'Why would Voldemort have anything to do with this?'_ George asked.

_'Well, one of the Death Eaters is a beast warrior.'_ Ashley answered.

_'What's his or her name?'_ Harry asked, the twins nodded in agreement to show they were wondering the same thing.

_'His name is Sven Vollfied,_(a/n: Sorry for those that like to read or watch Black Cat. I don't own him so don't sue me or anything. I just thought that it would be a cool name to use.)_ he joined Voldemort's ranks a few weeks after you saw him in the Department of Mysteries. His loyalty still lies with the beast warriors, but the thing about him that's bad is that his beast form is an Elephant. So he's pretty hard the beat. Doesn't mean he's the strongest in strength, the wolf has that title, but he's the strongest in defense.'_ Ashley said.

_'Well, that's because of the thick outter skin he has. He has a weakness though.'_ Fred said.

_'And what would that be?'_ Ashley asked.

_'The skin underneath his ear of course. Well, that's not the weakness while in his human form but when he's in beast form. If you know that while fighting them, then it won't take that long to defeat him then. It might take you some time but you can still manage it.'_ Fred said.

_'You sure do know a lot, don't you Fred.'_ Harry said amusingly.

_'Well, I did study on beast warriors as much as I could during the summer.'_ Fred said proudly.

_'Tell me about it, he didn't even have time to spend time with his own brother or invent new things for the joke shop.'_ George said.

Harry just chuckled as the twins started to bicker. He noticed that someone has been watching for awhile, looked up, and saw Draco Malfoy looking back at him. Draco nodded to him and Harry understood what he wanted so nodded back to him in agreement. Ashley saw this and looked towards the Slytherin table.

_'You know, he's been watching over us beast warriors since he got his inheritance before you. He's kinda okay once you get to know him. He's not the arrogent bastard everyone thinks he is, he says it's just to cover up his weaknesses so that no one can use them against him.' _Ashley said.

_'Oh, really. That's interesting.' _Harry said.

Ashley just smiled and started talking to the twins when they stopped their little arguement.

When breakfast was over, Harry and the twins headed towards Transfiguration and Ashley went to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, it's just that I havn't been feeling well and I had to go to the hospital because my back went out. But I'm fine now so I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of the story thus far. I'm almost done writing Chapter 7 so I need to get you guys caught up in my story. Oh, I any of you want to be in this story then tell me, just fill out the following:**

**Name:**

**Animal:**

**Height:**

**Gender:**

**Single or coupled with someone:**

**Just fill that out in your review so I can try to put you into the story. And I know that a lot of people like this story, but I also like to know what they think instead of just putting it on story alert, because I get more of those then reviews.**

**Well anyway, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Authors Note

**Right now I'm looking for someone who would like to beta this story. I have one of my friends from school looking at it, but it's taking him too long, so I'm going to ask anyone to be my beta reader, 'cause I really need one.**

**Just send me a review, if you want to beta this story.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know you've been waiting long, so here's ch., 'kay? Here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry was sitting in the back of the Transfiguration classroom with Fred and George sitting on either side of him. Harry wasn't paying attention to anything, until he heard George start growling low for some reason. Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione walking towards him. Fred raised up from his seat, ready to do something but Harry layed his hand on his arm, silently telling him to stay down.

"What, are you his pet dogs now?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Ron. let me handle this. Harry, what happened to you? What happened to the 'Harry' you use to be?" Hermione asked.

"The 'Harry' you used to know is gone. If you can't adjust to the new Harry, then I guess we can't associate with one another." Harry said.

Hermione sighed in defeat and walked away. Ron sneered at him for a few seconds and then followed Hermione back to their seat.

_'Insignificant humans. Their always clueless about something they don't understand.'_ Harry said sarcasticly.

Fred and George snickered when they heard him.

McGonagul walked in a few seconds later and to her front desk.

Harry got a quick whif of her as she stormed by and was a bit surprised of what he found out.

'So she is a beast warrior. Interesting.' Harry thought with a smirk, 'Now all I have to do is figure out what animal she is.'

"Today we're going t go over things that we did last year. So get your books out and get started. Mr. Potter, please come up here, I need to talk to you." Professor McGonagul said.

Harry got up from his seat and walked to her desk. Minerva got up from her seat and motioned for him to follow her to her office. Harry then closed the door behind himself and wandlessly casted a silencing charm around the room and door.

_'What did you want to talk to me about, Professor?'_ Harry asked.

Minerva was startled and looked up at him with surprised looked on her face.

_'How did you know?'_ She asked.

_'The tiger twins had a hunch about you being one and I could smell your scent. By the way, what beast warrior animal are you?'_ Harry asked being curious.

_'I'm a bat. I know I don't look like I cold be one in my human form but I really am a bat.'_ McGonagul answered.

She then quickly changed to her beast form and Harry's eyes widened a bit.

She actually looked to be in her mid 30s then how old she really was. Her hair was midnight brownish color and was cut short to her shoulders. Her arms and legs were longer and slender. Her fingers were longer and had ivory claws at the end of them, she also had short claws on her feet. They were short enough for her to walk around but long enough to be used as a weapon in battle. Connect to her arms and back were her dark brown bat wings, which had a wing spand of 16'(a/n: Her wind spand is actually 15' but I put 16' because that's including her back, from shoulder to shoulder.) Her large ears were sticking out from the sides of her head. Her eye lashes were a bit longer and her eye color was ruby red. McGonagul's nose was a bit bigger and two pearly white fangs were poking out from the top of her lip. She wore a blood red, strapless-top that stopped at her navel and blackish red pants that went from her hips to her ankles.

_'Wow. Is this truely how old you are?'_ Harry asked.

_'Yes. The only reason why I look the way I do in my human form is because Dumbledore would underestimate me.' _Minerva said.

_"That's good. Well that's one down, and many more to go."_ Harry thought to himself, _'Well, all I need to do is find the other beasts that resides on this grounds.'_

_'There's another one?'_ Minerva asked.

_'Yeah. I won't worry about it now, I'll just take care of it when I go outside. Oh and before we go back to the class, I want to tell you that I'm quiting Quidditch. I have more important things to worry about than that stupid human game.'_ Harry said.

_'Alright. For some reason I thought you might do that. Well, I'll just have to find someone else that would like to try out for seaker.'_ Minerva said half-heartedly.

Harry just smirked and turned around at the same time as McGonagul changed to her old human form. They both then walked out of the class and McGonagul quickly put on her stearn professional look on her face.

Harry headed towards the back to side inbetween the twins, took his wand out and started working on changing an apple to a parakeet.

_'What happened back there, did you find out if she was a beast warrior or not?' _Fred asked and George nodded wanting to know the same thing.

_'Yes, she's one of us. She's a bat.'_ Harry stated.

_'An old bat.'_ George snickered.

_'Actually she's not even close to the age she looks to be.' _Harry said.

_'Then how old is she?'_ Fred said.

_'In her mid-30s. She was quite tall for a bat.' _Harry added sarcastically.

George just snickered a bit and Fred just shook his head.

_'You know, sarcasm doesn't quite fit you. I think you let us do the joking around here.' _Fred said.

Harry just chuckled before continuing on his work.

**Well, there's another beast warrior. Did I describe her well, or do I need to add a bit more detail?**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews, 'kay? **

**thnx**

**ja ne**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A figure was running swiftly through the trees of the forest outside of Hogwarts. The figure stopped a few feet outside of the trees and looked up towards one of the windows on the tower closest to him.

_'Harry Potter...'_ the figure whispered.

Inside one of the dorms, Harry's eyes snapped open and he quickly raised up. He then jerked the covers off him and walked to he window. He looked down towards the grounds and saw a figure looking right at him. Harry jumped onto the ledge of the window and leapted out. Midway towards the ground, he quickly changed into his wolf form and landed on all fours.

_'Who are you?'_ Harry growled.

The figure just smiled. He had yellowish-blond hair that reached to his shoulders, and goldish-brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a light blue jacket on and navy blue jeans. He looked to be 19 or 18 years old and stood to be 5'10".

_'My name's Chris Wright. I already know who you are.'_ Chris said.

Harry's eyes widened, _'Your a beast warrior? Then why is it that I can't sense you if you are one?'_

_'I have a way of doing that. Anyway, I need your help.'_ Chris said.

_'Why would you need my help? I can just call for the rest-' _Harry started.

_'NO! Look the only reason why I need your help is because your the only other beast warrior I can trust.' _Chris stated.

_'Alright before we get onto business, I need youto tell me wha you are or show me at least.'_ Harry said.

Chris nodded in understanding and glowed brightly. Harry had to cover his eyes with his paws when the light got too bright. When it dimmed down, he lowered his paws to see what Chris changed to.

Chris had bright orange and yellow feathers, all over his body. What replace his hands and feet were eagle-like talons. On his face, was a curved sharp beak that looked strong enough to break through anything. His eyes were still the vivid goldish-brown color.

Harry's eyes widened with surprise, _'Your... your a Phoenix?'_

_'Yep. The rare Phoenix warrior. You see, this is why I can only trust you. I understand what you've been through.'_ Chris said.

Harry nodded but wanted to asked one more thing.

_'Why me though? There's another wolf in the school that you could ask help from.'_ Harry said.

_'Because, your the leader of them all. And again, your the only one I can trust.'_ Chris stated, _'Now, the reason why I came to you is because there's another beast warrior inside the school.'_ Chris said.

_'I know, I already found one and there's another-'_ Harry started.

_'No, I mean there's another in there. The wolf in you can barely sense them, but us phoenix's can catch their scent perfectly. I need you to go find her and protect her with your life.'_ Chris said.

_'Alright. But what creature is she and why do I need to protect her?' _Harry asked.

_'There's people out there that will be greedy and would want the blood of a cat hybrid beast warrior. Even though their not strong enough to defend themselves, their blood can be used for many things. That's why I want you to protect her with your life.'_ Chris explained.

Harry nodded, _'Alright, I think I have a pretty good idea who it might be.'_

Chris raised an eyebrow in question, _'And who would that be?'_

_'There's a girl named Luna Lovegood, who is in the Ravenclaw house. She seems to be the type to be a Cat Hybrid beast. I just need a whif of her scent so I can confirm it.'_ Harry explained.

_'Alright. I'll meet you again next week, except I'll just show up as something else. Can you make sure that she's with you?'_ Chris asked.

_'Sure I can. I'll see you sometime next week.'_ Harry said.

Chris nodded, covered his whole entire body in flames and vanished.

Harry turned around and headed back into the corridors that lead to the Gryffindor tower.

"Mr. Potter," a voice called out.

Harry spun around, (still in his beast form) and saw Professor Snape walk out of the shadows and into the light of the glowing moon.

Harry snarled, _'What do you want human?'_

"Don't worry, I'm not here to spy on you and go run off to Dumbledore about everything you do. I'm here to tell you that I can spy on Dumbledore for you." Snape said.

Harry tilted his head to the side a little bit to show he was a bit confused.

"Your probably wondering why or how I can understand you. I'm not a full beast warrior, but one of my ancestors were. So I have a bit of beast blood in me, so I can understand the beast warrior language." Snape explained.

_'So who's side are you on in this war. I'm still going to kill that bastard of a snake but it's not going to be for the wizarding world. If your on either Dumbledore's or Voldemort's side, then your an enemy to me and the others.' _Harry stated.

"I'm on your side, the only three reasons why I work for Dumbledore is 1) He can easily kill me, 2) He bailed me out of Azkaban, and 3) He can easily send me back to Azkaban if he doesn't kill me." Snape said sarcastically.

_'Alright. If you want, I'll have Celsar keep an eye on you. I really don't need him to protect me. I just needed a companion to talk to. Celsar chose me to be his master, I didn't choose him.' _Harry said, _Celsssar!_

The shadows from behind the pillar moved towards him, raised up from the ground and formed a king cobra.

_Yesss massster, _Celsar answered.

_I want you to watch Sssnape for me. Also, make sssure that Dumbledore doesn't harm him in any way. _Harry said.

_Yesss, Massster,_ Celsar bowwed respectfully.

Celsar shrunk and changed to an average tree snake. Snape lowered himself to the ground and stretch out his arm. Celsar climbed up his arm, through his sleeve and around his neck.

"I'll talk to you again sometime soon. So expect to see me again around this time." Snape said. He then turned on his heal and walked away.

Harry watched him walk away, then he sped through the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower. He noticed that it was a full moon and decided against going to the Tower and ran out to the woods instead. He ran swiftly through the trees without a sound. After a couple of minutes, he leapted out and landed into a clearing.

He could feel his energy increase and being restored be the full moon. And with that he looked up towards the moon and sang (or in other words howled) to the moon.

* * *

**I know the ending was probably stupid but, I lost the last page that I written the actual ending on and so I had to make up for it.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the story thus far, and before I go, when I was checking the stats for this story, I realized that less and less people are reading it, for each chapter. That makes me cry, sniffle.**

**Well, see you in the next chapter, if I even put it on here.**

**ja ne**


	7. Authors Note2

**Sorry guys, I know you like this story, but for now I'm going to take a little brake from it, 'kay. I'll replace this author's note with the actual chapter, so try to be patient with me, please.**

**See ya next time.**


	8. ALERT! ALERT!

**hiya peoples. i know you guys been waiting for awhile for the next chapter of this story but the way i was writting it, i didn't like how it was going. so, i'm going to change it around. the idea had just came to me and how i'm going to write it. also, since u guys been loyal readers for this story i'll tell you.**

**i was watching power rangers: jungle fury earlier today. for some of that don't like that show, i agree with you but hey, i was bored. anyway, i was watching the show and i got the idea of instead of the beast warriors in the story change into their beast form, why don't they summon them as animal spirits? don't worry their not going to look all robotic and stuff like that, they will actually look like the animal their the spirit of(the only exception would be that they would be 2-3 stories tall.)**

**so, if you agree with me and like this idea _better_ than the way the story is written now, then tell me in your review. if not, then say that u like how the story is going.**

**i'll be tallying the votes. the one that reaches 15 for the most votes then that's the way i'll go.  
**


	9. Authors Note:Sorry!

**I'm really sorry guys, but I'm really stuck on writers block right now. I don't have anymore inspiration for this fic anymore, so if anyone would like to adopt it and continue, then feel free to do so. Once again, I'm really sorry.**


End file.
